My Immortal
by zeldaxlexi
Summary: One glance at Tyler's beautiful features, and Elena found that she really didn't care. She would break a million hearts to be able to look into his eyes for an eternity.


**A/N: So this story basically takes place now, in season three. Stefan's a ripper, and Damon's, well, Damon. **

Elena folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the party. Stefan, of course, wouldn't go, and Damon said he had other plans. So here she was, alone, bored, and embarrassed by the fact that she seemed to be the only girl here without a date.

No, she wasn't the only girl. She smiled slightly when she saw her best friend, Caroline Forbes, glowering at the festivities. Tyler had broken up with Caroline a few weeks ago, claiming he didn't want to get her dragged into his hybrid drama.

Caroline rushed over to Elena, looking relieved she found someone to talk to.

"Gosh, I felt like such a loner sitting there all alone! And, wow, Elena, that dress is beautiful!" Caroline touched the silky fabric, gushing over the details while Elena tuned her out. She didn't want to be mean to Caroline, but she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk style. To be honest, she just through on the first dress she pulled out of the closet.

"Elena! Are you even listening to a word I just said?" Caroline snapped, and Elena smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Caroline," Elena said, not really meaning it. Caroline just shrugged and took a sip of her wine, spotting some guy she knew.

"Go talk to him," Elena smirked, seeing Caroline's eyes follow his every moment on the dance floor. Caroline looked at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you hear alone."

"I'm sure. Go on, have fun! It's not like we have a party every week," Elena exclaimed sarcastically, pushing Caroline onto the dance floor. The guy took immediate notice of her, asking her to dance.

Now all alone, Elena was left to her thoughts. Why was she even here? Nobody even said so much as a "Hey" this whole time she's been standing here. But it's not like you can just tell the mayor you're not going to one of her parties. Carol Lockwood always wants a decent amount of people to come, inviting everyone in Mystic Falls, leaving her door wide open to complete strangers.

"This is the most boring party she's thrown yet," Tyler said, taking a swig from the beer bottle he held in his hand. Elena rolled her eyes and ignored him, remembering the pain he caused Caroline.

Tyler glanced at her and shook his head. "Caroline's still pissed isn't she? Look, it would've never worked out between us, and she knows it."

"Caroline's fine, actually. See her over there? Dancing with Eric, from the football team?" Elena pointed to Caroline, who was all over the guy, smiling wide as they moved to the music.

"Oh. Well, at least she's happy," Tyler muttered, his gaze averting to the floor.

"Have you seen Klaus, you're _sire_?" Elena blurted out.

"No. I haven't."

"Good."

Tyler looked at her with genuine confusion in his eyes. "Why is that good?"

Elena glared at him. "It's good because then you're not under his freaky Hybrid control. You're actually Tyler."

"No one is controlling me," he said angrily, his grip on the bottle tightening.

"Whatever."

Now he was more than pissed off. Elena smirked a bit, watching as his face turned red with anger. No, no one controls Tyler Lockwood but himself. He makes himself act like a total dick that plays with girls hearts. It's always been that way, for as long as Elena could remember. Yes, they were friends at one time, but definitely not anymore.

"Do you want to dance?" He suddenly asked, and Elena's smirked dropped off of her face.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. He was just fuming a second ago, and now he was relaxed, the bottle was down and he looked at her with an innocent look.

"I said do you want to dance?"

Elena hesitated; watching the couples begins to dance to Evanescence's My Immortal. She took Tyler's hand and allowed him to take the lead. Placing his hand on her waist and holding her other hand in his. He looked down at her as they began to sway to the music, and she felt a blush highlight her cheeks.

_But you still have all of me…_

They moved together, lost in each other's eyes as she moved with elegance that Elena never knew she possessed.

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears…_

Elena was well aware of the many eyes that were watching them. Carol Lockwood had a faint smile on her face as she watched her son move across the floor, classmates watched with a fascination; Elena knew she'd be the topic of gossip tomorrow.

_ You're voice it chased away all the sanity in me…_

One pair of eyes watched with an insane jealousy, watching as Tyler's face inched closer to Elena's, how the two seemed so lost in each other. So close they were, their noses brushed as their lips met in slow, heated kiss.

As the song ended, Elena pulled away, flushed and confused. She met Caroline's tear filled eyes and knew that she had hurt her best friend far worse than she ever meant to. But one glance at Tyler's beautiful features, and Elena found that she really didn't care.

She would break a million hearts to be able to look into his eyes for an eternity.

**A/N: Sooo, I hope you liked this! I'm actually proud of it, and I know the song choice was a bit odd, but I love it and thought it'd be a great slow dance song. OH, and to those of you reading my Tylena series Never Went Away, I'm so extremely sorry for not updating! I lost my old computer that had the drafts on it, do I'm back to writing from scratch. **


End file.
